Chupa Chups Christmas
by Candied sweets xD
Summary: Iceland was rather disappointed when he discovered his family would be ditching him for Christmas, so naturally he was more than happy when Hong Kong invited him to his house for the holiday.


**So I was walking through the streets of Tsim Sha Tsui on Christmas Eve and got inspiration for this. And typed it up at 3 in the morning on Christmas. I know I'm so lifeless. :P**

**I KNOW HONG KONG'S OOC TT^TT But I figure if he's gonna be cheun like tons of locals are (not meeee :D) he's gotta have some sort of emotion… -shot- Anyway I love iceland x hong kong so very much but I'm not really doing it much justice here... TT^TT  
**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine.

* * *

**

"Wei, Iceland? I was just wondering… if you're not doing anything for Christmas… if you'd like to come over to my house this year?"

Iceland was rather disappointed when he discovered that this Christmas, Norway had abandoned him for Denmark, and Sweden and Finland were busy with Santa duties. Naturally, he had been more than happy when he received a call from his boyfriend Hong Kong, inviting him over to his house for Christmas.

He had to admit, walking through the streets of Hong Kong on Christmas Eve was… special. It was so very different from Icelandic Christmases, with all the lights, shops, and _people_. Despite being around one hundred times bigger than Hong Kong, the population density in Iceland was over _two thousand _times less than Hong Kong's appalling six thousand people per kilometer. Which was _crazy_.

"Hong Kong, is it usually this crowded in your home?" Iceland shouted as he tried to push through the stream of people to catch up with his boyfriend.

"I'm afraid so. Especially on Christmas Eve, when everyone comes out to eat dinner with their families,"

"Hong Kong, you are far too populated," he scowled, maneuvering around a group of teenage girls posing for a photo. He could swear there were more people in this one area than all of Iceland. Hong Kong simply smiled before stopping in front of one of the small restaurants that dotted the streets, smoke and smells wafting out into the air. Iceland peered inside and saw the restaurant was filled with small round tables with people sitting around them, chatting and eating. At the front there was the kitchen which was surrounded by clear glass panels.

"This is where we're eating?"

"Yes. This is _ngau lam mien_[1], beef brisket noodles. They're very famous here." Iceland blinked in slight confusion as his boyfriend stepped into the store and said something to the storekeeper. He quickly led them over to one of the tables.

"So, what would you like to order?"

"I can't exactly read the menu," Iceland pointed out, trying unsuccessfully to make sense of the Chinese characters. Hong Kong smiled cheekily as he watched him with this task before pulling out a small plastic book. "Here, it's the English one,"

Iceland scowled and snatched it from him. "You're such an ass,"

"Only for you, babe," he replied, his lips tugging upwards slightly. He got a smack across the head in response, albeit a small smack. Iceland then opened the book and started scanning the choices.

Their food came a few minutes later, steaming and smelling great in large bowls. Iceland eyed the pieces of beef floating around in the soup, the white noodles bundled neatly underneath. It looked appetizing enough, he guessed. He looked around for a fork, only to see Hong Kong reaching forward and taking two chopsticks from the box in the middle of the table. He then proceeded to eat his food until he was stopped by Iceland clearing his throat.

"Yes?"

"Uh…" he blushed, embarrassed to be asking such a thing. Well, who would expect him to know how to use chopsticks anyway? "I… don't know how to use chopsticks."

"Of course you don't," Hong Kong replied, taking another pair from the box. "Here, I'll teach you."

"C-can't I just get a fork or something?"

"Nope, you're in my home, so you have to eat the food my way." He held out the chopsticks, smiling as Iceland opened his mouth to shout at him. This effectively shut up him up, and he took the slightly yellow sticks.

"So, you hold it like this," he held up his chopsticks so Iceland could see, and he tried to imitate the way his fingers closed around them. "No, like this," He reached forward and moved his fingers around, keeping his other hand wrapped around Iceland's. A slight blush dusted his cheeks, and he looked up a bit, pleased to see that light pink on Hong Kong's cheeks as well.

His first tries were a bit clumsy, but he managed in the end. Hong Kong was always watching him amusedly as the slippery noodles kept slipping out of his chopsticks. Finally, after much work, he finished his dinner.

"Forks are so much more practical," Iceland concluded as they stepped out of the store. "How do you just whisk them around like that?"

"Did I even show you pen spinning?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Remind me sometime to show you." They paused outside, watching the crowd rush past for a moment before Iceland looked at Hong Kong, wondering what they were waiting for. He looked back at him. "So, do you need me to hold you hand again? You might get lost."

"Shut up! It's just 'cause you have too many people!"

Hong Kong laughed for the first time that night, and Iceland felt pride swell up in his chest when he remembered he was one of the very few people who could hear that sweet sound. Then Hong Kong grasped his hand again before pulling him through the crowd.

"Don't those lights use up energy?" Iceland asked as they passed a building adorned with lights in the shape of a rabbit with a Santa hand perched on its head.

"Yeah, there was an issue about LED lights and energy saving,"

"But they look nice. We don't have nearly as much in Iceland,"

"Wait till we go to the harbor," Hong Kong pulled him closer. "You'll be able to see the whole skyline."

"Your harbor's hardly a harbor anymore."

"Hey, who's the one called fragrant harbor?"

"It's a very gay name, Hong Kong."

They stopped, and for a second Iceland was scared that he had offended the other island. Then Hong Kong looped a hand around his waist and pulled him to him, pecking him on the cheek. Immediately, his face flared up, and he hastily stammered, "I-idiot, people are staring…"

"I'm afraid that statement was rather controversial, _darlin'_," Hong Kong declared, still in his monotone, his hot breath fanning Iceland's still heated cheek. He pushed him away, red and embarrassed, but not letting go of his hand. W-well, he would get lost! Geez! Hong Kong simply grinned and slung his arm around Iceland's shoulder, turning round to peck him on the cheek once more before carrying on.

Another thing about Hong Kong. He had _so many _skyscrapers. The whole place was building after building after building! Even when they were just leaving the airport, he could see those breathtaking buildings towering over them. He knew that this was due to the lack of space in the small cluster of islands and peninsulas but still, it was shocking. Even the most ordinary of apartment buildings were taller than some of the tallest buildings in Iceland.

"Hong Kong, are those… _Chupa Chups?"_

He turned to look at one of the decorations at the front of the iSquare mall. "Yes, they are."

"What are Chupa Chups doing in Christmas decorations?" Iceland craned his neck forward, trying to get a better view of the inside. "And look! There are lollipop baubles as well!"

"Your point?"

"It's ridiculous! Y-you… come on Hong Kong, we're going in."

"Are lollipops that interesting?" he asked as Iceland dragged him across the carpet and onto the escalator.

"Of course! No one but you could pull off using _candy _as decorations!"

"Candy canes?"

He ignored him, momentarily admiring the complex of escalators, shops, and lights in the mall before going back to the matter at hand: Chupa Chups. They hung from the ceiling, nestled in between tinsel and other glittery baubles, as well as in the handrails. Really, he had really outdone himself this time.

"This is the first time I've seen anyone get so worked up over Christmas deco," Hong Kong remarked, casting a glance at the ceiling. "It's really nothing special, I promise."

"It's special to me," Iceland remarked, whipping out a camera and snapping a few shots. "I have got to show this to Norway. This beats Denmark anyway."

"Well, I'm glad you think so," Hong Kong grinned, his arm around Iceland's shoulder again. "So I make you feel special?"

"Slightly," was his eloquent response as he stored the camera away. "Shall we?"

The subway was clogged with people (surprise, surprise), but when they finally squeezed through a brilliant sight of multicolored lights met his eyes. Two flights of stairs led up to a western style building decorated with strings of lights and tinsel. Iceland turned to Hong Kong.

"Where is this place?"

"1881 Heritage, the former marine police headquarters," he said, looking up at the building fondly. "It's one of the four oldest surviving government buildings here, and it was redeveloped into a tourism site."

"Everything's tourism with you," Iceland sighed in mock exasperation. Hong Kong punched him playfully in the shoulder. "Well, can we go up?"

"Of course! Race you there!"

"What?" he spluttered, dumbfounded for a moment as his boyfriend dashed up the stairs, before running up after him.

The stairs ended on a balcony which looked down onto a giant purple Christmas tree and a spinning carousel, the whole thing lit up with lights. Halfway across the narrow pathway was a cannon, strung up with lights and tinsel. People leaned against the railing, making peace signs as they posed for pictures. Further away were round plastic containers with small statues in them, lit up by lights in the ground. Lights hung from the roofs of buildings and from the tops of trees.

"Shall we take a picture too?" Iceland jumped as Hong Kong appeared behind him, gesturing at the railing.

"You are so lavishly decorated its not even funny."

"I know, I'm just too handsome for you to resist," he teased, earning another smack across the head. "Now, say cheese," Iceland scowled at the camera.

"Oh dear, that's not good enough Ice," Hong Kong pouted, holding the camera out again. "Smile, please." He stuck his tongue out, deciding to remain rebellious to his requests.

"Iceland, it's no good if you don't smile. Others will think I'm a horrible boyfriend."

"You don't smile either. You're just like Norway, always looking _exactly the same._"

"Che. I _will _make you smile. Now say cheese!" The camera was held out a third time and Iceland was prepared to frown at it, but just before the picture was taken, Hong Kong's lips were at his cheek, smiling against the hot skin. He blushed a deep red and opened his mouth to shout at Hong Kong just as the shutter clicked.

"Ah, perfect!"

"Hong Kong, delete that! Now!"

"Nah, I think it's a great picture! You look _so _red!"

"Hong Kong!"

And he chased him all across the balcony, down the stairs, and across the square, screaming bloody murder the whole way.

"Iceland, you're so energetic," the Asian city panted when he finally let himself be caught. "I'm _completely _worn out,"

"Like hell you are," Iceland scowled, punching him in the arm. Hong Kong laughed for the second time and started walking again. "Come on, let's get some froyo."

"You're treating."

"Well of course. The boyfriend always treats the girl,"

"H-hey, you get back here! I'm not a girl!"

Half an hour later, Iceland and Hong Kong were fighting to get to the yogurt stand, each wanting to order their own with only enough money for one. Hong Kong wanted the green tea, but Iceland wanted the original, and they couldn't seem to decide on the toppings- Iceland wanting to get all the candy there was while Hong Kong was being the cheap bastard he was. They pushed past couples and families in their bid to order first, and were almost thrown out of the shop by the annoyed workers.

Finally, they decided on what to buy and a few minutes later were leaning against the railing next to the harbor, sharing yogurt while listening to the sound of the waves lapping against the concrete. Iceland was busy batting Hong Kong's spoon away, trying to snag the last coco pop, while Hong Kong was attempting to pinch a gummy bear without being splattered with yogurt.

"Hey, you got to choose green tea so I get the coco pop!"

"Well, I paid and besides, we agreed the gummy bear was mine,"

"You were treating!"

"My house,"

Suddenly Iceland leaned forward and captured Hong Kong's lips with his, relishing in finally getting to be the one initiating the kiss. The Chinese boy flushed a deep red, almost dropping his spoon and the yogurt along with it, but made no bid to push him away. However, before he could respond to the kiss Iceland had already pulled away and was popping the chocolate cereal in his mouth, along with the gummy bear.

"Y-you, that's cheating, Iceland! That's not fair!"

"Life _isn't _fair," he smirked, chewing slowly and deliberately on the yogurt toppings so as to tease Hong Kong. He waited for that barrage of rough Cantonese swearing, not expecting a hand to rest on the back of his head and push him forwards, and _definitely _not expecting the pair of warm lips pressing against his one more. Nevertheless, he responded in kind, kissing his annoying Chinese boyfriend back eagerly. Until a tongue flicked into his mouth and _stole that gummy bear straight off his tongue!_

"Hong Kong! That's gross!" Iceland cried, smacking him again. "Now you owe me!" Hong Kong responded by sticking his tongue out, waving the green gummy bear tauntingly on his tongue. Iceland had half the mind to snatch it right off of him before the tongue contracted back into his mouth, along with the last spoonful of yogurt that he had somehow managed to snatch off Iceland while the other island had been distracted.

"That is so not fair, Hong Kong,"

"Life isn't fair," was his response, and Iceland punched him again and Hong Kong smacked him which earned him a slight black eye because they were just violent like that. And then he threatened to throw Iceland into the sea, which quickly shut him up because those dark waters didn't look too nice.

"You're going to have to pay so much for those Christmas lights,"

"I'm allowed to be festive sometimes, right?"

And Iceland laughed and slung an arm around Hong Kong's shoulder, muttering in his ear, "You're beautiful, Hong Kong," He could feel the smile on his boyfriend's face and his hair that tickled his neck and it was lovely, really, to be able to spend the Christmas looking at those lights and listening to the waves and people singing in the background and oh it was nice to be with the one you love so very much, even if he is sort of a jackass.

"Merry Christmas, Iceland,"

"Merry Christmas, Hong Kong,"

* * *

**[1] Ngau Lam Mien (****牛腩麵****)- Beef brisket noodles… I think... **

**Arghh my 'Cantonese spelling' fails orz… it's as phonetic as I can get it :P**

**Aiyaa I'm tired and my brain has died. I'M SO SORRY HONG KONG I MADE HIM SEEM SO HORRIBLE! –goes to wallow in shame in some corner somewhere- pfft. **

**Chupa Chups: http: / 4. bp. blogspot. com/ _KkVGM73-kLs/ TQpNBCkYRUI/ AAAAAAAAAgU/ S3WcwrhaGwE/ s1600/ Chupa+Chups+at+iSquare+01. JPG (delete the spaces) **

**Merry Christmas everyone! Hong Kong loves you all! :) And now Iceland's jealous and oh look, there they go again :D  
**


End file.
